A Bite to Remember
by SailorMarble14
Summary: The mini games in FNAF4 in Vincent/Purple Guy's POV. What if the young child met this mysterious man between the games, and what made Vincent the man we know today. SPOILERS AHEAD!


A Bite To Remember

 **Hey guys! Well with the release of FNAF4 I decided to make a fanfic of what happened in a POV of Vincent/Purple Guy.**

 **It came to me last night as I was watching the playthrough of the game on twitch, and after seeing that along with Vincent appearing (SPOILER: He does appear) I decided to write this. I was originally going to write 2 funny FNAF fanfics, but after I saw the new game I decided to get this posted as soon as possible. Don't worry I'll get the two funny FNAF stories up and running soon as possible.**

 **Just to let you know that this kid in this is named Alex.**

 **Also this fanfic contains SPOILERS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

I remember that day, the day where I heard a little boy crying for help. The day where I heard boys laughing, and later screams of the people. Also the day I heard a loud crunch.

I was working at another day at Fredbear's Family Diner, helping a worker put on Spring Bonnie for a performance later today. Oh my name, the names Vincent Vine.

As I put the head on the co-worker, I saw a young boy with brown hair, a black shirt with grey stripes, jeans, and brown shoes. He also had a small burse and had tears on his eyes.

I remembered when he looked at me, and when he saw me he ran. I was going to be on my break soon, so I thought I should go talk to him. He was crying under the table, so I just put my hand on his shoulder, and screamed.

"Hey. I-I won't hurt you." I said.

The boy, still tearing up looked at me scared. I had my hand out, and the boy grabbed it.

"My name is Vincent. What's yours?" I asked.

The boy looked down feeling sad. "Alex." He mumbled. I was able to hear him say his name, so I gave him a small comforting smile. I looked around to make sure everything was safe, and I pulled him out from under the table.

"Hello Alex. Its nice to meet you." I just stood there comforting the boy, and thought he may need some comfort, so I stayed with him till he stopped crying. Once he did I saw him get up and walk home. Since I was worried for him I decided to follow him. In a not stalkerish way.

As I saw Alex go to his house. I realized we were both neighbors. When nighttime came around I heard Alex cry and whimper a lot at night. I felt like I should wake up, and talk to him, but I realized his family was asleep, and I didn't want his family to think I'm the bad guy.

The next day I was off, but I had to pick up my paycheck. As I was there I saw Alex talking to some kids, the kids looked like they didn't want to talk to him, but they did anyways. I couldn't hear what they said, so I just gave Alex and smile and a wave, and he did the same back.

As I got home I heard Alex scream and cry again, and then some laughter. It almost sounded like an older boy that was laughing. As I peeked through my window I saw someone take off a mask, which looked similar to a Foxy, I think Foxy from another restaurant.

"I wish I could help you Alex." I said.

Later that day I saw Alex outside looking at the sunset. I came outside as well, and came to him. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Alex replied back.

It was silent for a bit, but Alex hugged me, and cried on me. "Hey Its ok. Its ok." I just comforted the little boy, to me I saw myself in his shoes. I was in the same situation as him when I was his age.

"Hey dinner is ready!" An older boy said. I looked up with Alex, however Alex was a bit scared, but he nodded and slowly walked inside.

The next day I was cleaning up the hallways, and as I was passing by I heard a kid crying. When I opened the door, I saw Alex crying again, and in the parts and services room. I ran in and gave him a hug comforting him. "Who did this to you?"

However, he couldn't tell me, he was just crying. I wish I could help him, but he just cried. I then took him back to his parents who were worried for them, except one of them. I wish I knew the sign I could of stopped it, but I didn't since I was too late the next day.

As I was helping out a co-worker with cleaning up, I heard a child screaming and crying. I knew whom those cries were from. Alex. I looked though the window and saw his brothers holding him to Fredbear's mouth. I ran out of the room, and tried to stop it but then. I was too late.

I saw Alex not moving inside the mouth, and the brother and his friends in shock, one of the mask on the kids dropped seeing the blood drip from Alex's innocent face.

"Oh god." I said. "Oh god." I just repeated those words over and over again. As I saw people pry Fredbear's mouth open to take out Alex, and take him away to the hospital.

To make matters worse that day, I went to the bar had a drink, a bit too much, and then I killed her. A little girl. I didn't mean to kill her I was drunk and it happened.

With that Fredbear's closed, and I lost my job, but I was able to make a fresh start.

Now here I am at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria a changed man. Sometimes I have the images in my mind of Alex smiling, but now he's broken, I'm broken as well. Now I'm facing the Golden Suit that destroyed my only friend, not only that I see the kids who hurt my friend, and the brother was there as well. I was upset but I knew they were just kids, and with a smile on my face. I said:

"Let's have some fun. Shall we." And I put on the Golden Suit, which would later be covered in red.


End file.
